The Power of Two
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Paige is dead. Piper and Phoebe MUST learn that they are AS strong as the Power of Two. There is no unkown sister to take Paige's place for the Power of Three. FIRST STORY IN SERIES
1. The Death

**Author: **_PaigeMatthewsSuperWhitelighter_

**Summary**_ Prue is dead. Piper and Phoebe learn about their half sister Paige. They find Paige and Paige is the last of the Halliway sisters and the last one to fill the Power of Three circle. But Paige is dead now. There are no more Halliway sisters to find. So Power of Three is broken once again too never return. _

_Will Piper and Phoebe pull together and realize that they are still strong as Power of Two. Or will Paige's death tear them apart and their won't be anymore Charmed Ones?_

**_Power of Two!_**

"Paige watch out!" Piper screams at her youngest ½ sister.

Paige ducked out of the way as a fireball was flung her way.

"Orb out Paige!" Phoebe screamed as she levitated to save herself from the army of fireballs to her.

Paige tried orbing out. But when nothing happened she knew that it wasn't her destiny to live through this battle. _I'm sorry Piper and Phoebe. I want to stay with you. I just found you. I don't want to lose you. You have all ready lost so much. But I don't have a say in this._ The fireball hit her full on and she was thrown backwards against the grandfather clock in which crashed down onto her body killing her.

"**PAIGE!**" Both Piper and Phoebe scream as the demon laughed and disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

The sisters rush to the grandfather clock and quickly lifted it off of their fallen sister.

"She's not breathing." Phoebe said leaning down. "No pulse." She said as she grabbed Paige's wrist.

" **LEO! SAM! CHRIS!**" Piper screamed looking up at the heavens. "Get your asses down here NOW!"

Orb lights inistinally gathered around them. "Save Paige." Piper said not turning around to face the two white lighters and the Elder.

"Paige!" Sam rushed over and knelt down to next to his daughter. He held out his hands and nothing happened. "Chris and Leo I need your help." 

Chris knelt down next to Sam and held out his hands and still nothing happened.

"Leo!" Piper said not looking at her ex-husband.

"I'm sorry Piper. But Paige is gone." Leo said hanging his head.

"No." Phoebe firmly said. "Heal her now!" She looked up into the two white lighters eyes.

"Paige. This is your father speaking. Help me heal you darling. Like you did when we first met." Sam said with tears running down his checks. "Come on Paige."

Chris knew that there wasn't any hope. But he kept his hands firmly over Paige and waited for the two sisters to realize that their baby ½ sister was really gone. He knew that Piper would blame Leo for her sister's death. He wasn't going to change her mind anytime soon.

"I don't believe that. Paige is a strong woman. She can pull through this. She just has to will herself to come back to us." Piper said moving to Paige's head. She lifted her sister's head to her chest and gathered her up into a hug. "Paige come on darling; fight to live. Fight to back to us. I know you can."

"It is Paige's time to leave the mortal world." Leo said. "It's time for Paige to live her permernt white lighter life."

"**_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**." Phoebe finally screamed as the fact that Paige her baby ½ sisters was really dead. She leaned into Paige's chest and sobbed.

"You go back to the Elders and tell them that Paige isn't ready. You tell the Elders that WE are not ready to lose Paige." Piper finally looked steely up into Leo's eyes.

"Ever since I became an Elder I have been fighting them to change their minds Piper. But they won't listen." Leo shook her head. "Now there isn't anything that I or anyone can do. Paige is dead and there is no way to bring her back to life."

"You didn't fight hard enough Leo! Damn you!" She hurled at her ex – husband as she looked back down at her lifeless sisters. "Paige come on darling you can still fight to live. Come back to us darling. Come back to your family."

"She's with Grams, Prue and Patty for right now." Leo said softly. "She's at peace. They are helping her deal with the afterlife. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner; but I wasn't allowed."

"Get out!" Piper growled at Leo not looking out. "Get out! And never come back!"

Leo orbed back up to Heaven with a heavy heart.

"Paige!" Sam cried as he looked down at his dead daughter. "I'm sorry darling. I wanted to protect you from this. From magic from …." He couldn't finish the sentence.

Chris stood to his feet and walked over to the spot where Leo had stood a moment ago. He felt guilty for not helping Leo explain. But he quickly pushed the quilt away. "I'll get Glenn and tell him what happened." He orbed out to do his duty.

Piper finally allowed the tears to fall onto her baby ½ sister's forehead. "Goodbye Paige. Always remember that I love you." She kissed Paige forehead which was still warm. She almost believed that Paige was still alive due to the warmth; but she knew from her biological studies that a person's body stays warm for a full 24 hours after death.

"I'll see you when I see you daughter." Sam said as he slowly took Phoebe's head off of Paige's chest. He gently pulled Piper away from his daughter. He bent down and picked her up and orbed out of the manor.

"**SAM BRING PAIGE BACK HERE!" ** Piper screamed.

"Where do you think he took her?" Phoebe asked.

"The church." Piper said standing up. "Come one we have to get there!" She rushed out of the manor knowing her younger sister was right behind her.

"But we have to plan the funeral. We have to alert the funeral parlor so they can get Paige ready." Phoebe said getting into the passenger side of the jeep. "What the hell is Sam thinking?"

"He wants Sister Ages to see Paige one last time. To see the baby that he and mom put in her care twenty six years ago." Piper said backing out the driveway. "Sister Agnes thinks Paige is the daughter of angels."


	2. The Funeral pt 1

Piper rushed ahead to the church's doors two steps ahead of Phoebe. She quickly opened the massive door; in which she and her younger sister hadn't touched in two years.

Phoebe put her hand on top of Piper's right shoulder to stop Piper from rushing down the isle to where Sam holding the life less Paige was standing next to a very shocked and sad sister Agnes.

"Here's the baby girl that was left in your charge twenty – six years ago." Sam said cradling his daughter against his chest with tears running down his checks. "I give her back to you for her burial."

Sister Agnes just nodded and looked over at Piper and Phoebe. "You heard him."

The two Halliwey sisters just nodded as they slowly went to stand next to Sam.

"Paige's final resting place will be next to our mother in the Halliwey's crypt in the monastery." Piper firmly said.

"Of course." Sister Agnes nodded her head.

Sam bent down and kissed his only daughter on an all ready tear stained wet forehead.

"Let me show you where the best place to lay Paige; to get her prepared." Sister Agnes said turning towards the stairs that led to the back of the church.

Sam carrying Paige led the way with Piper and Phoebe holding onto each other's waists following close behind.

ﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙ

**The Funeral**

Glen sat in the pew on Phoebe's right side. Tears wouldn't stop flowing down his checks. He felt his father's strong hands on his shoulders. He was grateful that his parents were sitting right behind him. He couldn't go through this with out their support.

Jessica sat next her husband dried eyed. She couldn't cry over Paige; not yet. Because it hadn't sunk in that Paige Matthews; ½ witch ½ white lighter was truly dead.

Truth be told Jessica wouldn't shed one single tear for Paige Matthews. Matter of fact Jessica was relieved that Paige was no longer alive. Now she can finally have Glen all to herself; without fear that freaky Paige Matthew's would put her on a cliff on the edge of hell ever again; and to try to steal Glen away from her.

Sensing his wife's sheer relief over his best friend's death; Glen sent a death glare in her direction. He moved away from Jessica and closer to Phoebe.

Phoebe suddenly tensed up and gribbing Piper's hand even tighter went into a premsion. A premsion that even Piper could see due to the fact that Phoebe was touching her.

_Premsion_

_Glen pushing Jessica out of their apartment and ripping off his wedding band and tossing it at her. Glen slamming the door and walking to the the framed photo of Paige. Glen picking up the photo and tracing Paige's image with his finger._

_End of Premsion_

Piper and Phoebe were relieved that Glen would be kicking Jessica out his life.

Jessica stiffened and realized that Paige Matthew's had ultimately wont he contest of who was number one in Glen's heart by her death.

Sam Crowen sat in the pew across from the pew where Piper, Phoebe and Sam Wilder were sitting. He kept his eyes firmly on the casket that held the life less body of Paige.

Sam couldn't believe that Paige was gone. That she would never walk in at work late ever again. That she wouldn't demand to be made a caseworker. Not that she had worked for _South Bay Social Services_ for over a year. But Sam always dreamt and hoped that Paige would come back.

Outgoing, upbeat, witty, frisky Paige was gone. Just like that; snap your fingers and poof time runs out. Sam couldn't believe it.

_I should have gone before Paige. Why I'm almost twice her age. Life isn't fair. Paige was young and so full of life She just started living why is she gone. Why am I Samuel Crown still here when Paige Matthews is dead._ Tears fell finally as Sam blinked.

**End of Part Two**


	3. The Funeral pt II

_My baby is truly gone. I just found you again; Paige. How can you be taken from my life again; permeantily. _Tears fell freely down Sam's checks. He didn't brother to wipe them away.

How can you even begin to wipe away tears of grief? You couldn't just shrug your shoulders or tell your inner self that grief was an emotion that humans had to go through. Grief was part of the life works; a major part.

_Damn you Elders! Patty and I did the **RIGHT** thing hiding Paige from you. It worked for twenty – four years. Until Prue's untimely … ok timely death. How dare you use **MY** little girl in your fight against evil!_ Sam angry thoughts went straight up unheeded to every single Elders hearts that disapproved of white lighter and witch's falling in love in the past.

ﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱﻱ

"It's all part of the grand plan. Sam will see that in time." The oldest Elder said with a gravel nod of his head.

"What if he turns away again? One of the newest Elders asked.

"He hasn't yet has he?" The second oldest Elder replied. "If Sam were to turned from his white lighter's ways; he would have done it the moment that he realized that Paige was dead."

"Like her mother." The newest Elder who had spoken before said.

**(( Author's Note: I know the Elders don't have names. But I just have to name them; otherwise the sentencing just to say which Elder spoke would get verrrrry loooong.))**

"Yes." The oldest Elder; who's name so happened to be Sirus nodded.

**((Author's Note: '_Harry Potter_' reference. Can't help it. J.K. Rowlings wrote such an awesome series of books. But on with my humble story. ))**

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Victor placed a gentle yet firm hand on Sam's right shoulder. Victor whom was sitting directly behind the white lighter whom his ex – wife; Patty; had an affair with.

Victor never cared for Sam Wilder much. For one that Sam was actually dead; when Victor first learned about him. The second reason because Sam was charged with healing Patty; when Patty needed healing. The third reason ; Victor was scared of magic; that was why it took him years to learn about it and in the end to come to accept magic.

Victor hated white lighters; mainly because of Patty's affair with one. But because he; a mere motal couldn't heal or bring back to life his wife or his three daughters whenever they _died_.

Victor felt inadequate. He never blamed Patty for sleeping with Sam. Hell if he were a witch with a female white lighter; than he would break the rules and sleep with the female white lighter and fall in love.

Victor put his anger and insecure feelings behind him forever once he placed his hand gently but firmly on Sam's shoulder.

Victor knew how Sam felt. He; too; had lost a child. His oldest daughter Prue; had died also in a fight against a demon; not three years previous.

No father should have to lose a child. Children should out live their fathers. _Parents_.

®®®®®®®®®®®

**END PART THREE**

**_Author's Note: I know it's a short chapter. The next chapter will be short too. But don't worry the next chapter will be the last Funeral chapter. I Just wanted to break the private thoughts of the family and very close friends into three sections._**

_**Feel free to post comments for me. Even flames are welcomed. But please remember to watch your language because children of eight could be reading your reviews.**_

_**I'm an aunt with an eight year old niece so I know that she likes to read fan fiction now.**_


	4. The Funeral pt III

_This isn't happing. Not again. I did **NOT** just lose **ANOTHER** one of my sisters! Not my baby sister. God Paige was apposite to outlive Phoebe and I. Paige was not apposite to die ahead of us._

_Damn you freaking Elders! It's not enough for you to take mom; grams; Prue and Leo; from me. But you take my baby ½ sister also. Who's next? Phoebe! Wyatt!_

_You won't rest assure until I'm complete alone will you!_

_Will Elders you have another thing to deal with if you think you can take my only living sister or **MY **son._

_If you lay one hand or thought on them; than you will wish the demons would kill me also. Because Elders; I will make it my life mission to make hell on earth like no demon can._ Piper's heart hardens against the Elders like it never had before.

™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™

"When are you going to tell the Halliwell sisters?" Harry looked over at the oldest Elders seats.

Piper's feeling kept echoing thru the great white blurry room.

Leo felt the tears on his checks. He wished he could tell his ex – wife; the love of his life everything. But he couldn't.

"Leo." Sirius looked compassionately over at Leo.

"Yes; Sirius?" Leo looked over at his mentor and friends face.

"Why aren't you at the funeral?" Sirius asked.

"Piper ordered me not to come." Leo replied looking down at his golden robe lap.

₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧

_Paige! Paige! Where are you? Paige! Answer me damn it._

_You can't be gone! Not now. Not yet. We just found you. How could you leave us? So willing. You didn't fight to stay with us._ Phoebe tried to be angry at Paige for dying; but she couldn't.

_How could you take her God._ Phoebe didn't even think of blaming the Elders. Too her the All powerful being had a lot to answer for this senseless death.

_We just found Paige. We didn't get enough time to get to know her. We didn't begin to scratch the surface._

_If you were going to take Paige at such a young age; than why did you allow Piper and I to find her? Sorry for Paige to find us?_

_¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥_

**END PART FOUR**

_**Author's Note: Feel free to comment or flame. As always be careful with your language; because you never know a child of eight could be reading your review.**_


	5. Dealing with another Halliwell death

Glenn watched Piper carefully as she passed over a tray of crackers and cheese to Wendy; an old childhood friend. Glenn didn't miss the slight shake in Piper's hands as she brought her hands down to her sides.

Glenn watched as Chris Perry the sisters' new young neutioc white lighter walked over to Piper. Chris placed his hand on Piper's shoulder. Glenn watched as Piper suddenly turned and wrapped her arms around young Perry.

Glenn blinked in surprise. Last he heard Piper and the Halliwell sisters' didn't fully trust Chris. That was months ago; when Chris suddenly appeared in the manor's attic from the future. Glenn had lost contact with Paige; once again; when he and Jessica went back packing in Italy.

Wendy walked away from Piper and Chris, with the tray of crackers and cheese. She hadn't known Paige all that long; but Paige was Piper's sister. So while, Wendy, was sadden at the untimely death of Paige Matthews, how Piper was handing it, was mostly on Wendy's heart.

Wendy walked by Darryl Morris and his wife Shelia. Darryl had been friends with the Halliwell sisters since the oldest, Prue, had dated his partner Andy. Darryl knew the Halliwell sisters were witches, good witches.

Darryl was there for Prue's funeral, two and half years ago. He just couldn't believe that he was here for Paige's funeral.

It just wasn't fair. Darryl was older than **both** Prue Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Plus Darryl was a police officer. He put his life on the line very single day. Granted the Halliwell sisters _were_ witches and thy fought demons, warlocks, on a weekly basis.

But the Halliwell sisters were the _charmed ones_ the _power of three_ they were _protected_. But with _two_ deaths, the _power of three _was a cosmic joke.

₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧

Chris couldn't believe it. Paige couldn't be dead. Not now, it didn't make any sense. Paige _was_ alive in the future. Granted it was the _evil_ future, the future that Chris Perry was desperately trying to change.

_Is Paige's death a way to change the future for the better? But how?_ Chris held Piper a little closer to him as he felt her body shake with unshed tears.

_How do I explain this to the Halliwell sisters? How do I tell them that the death of Paige **now **insured the stop of the untimely death of another sister in the future? _ Chris knew that in Paige's death, the death of ….. _Now it wouldn't be fair to spoil the story line_ will be prevented.

**Author's Note: I know that we all know who Chris truly is. But I want this part of the story to follow the shows timeline. This takes place at the very beginning of season six.**

Sam wanted to orb out of the room. The room where grief was. But he knew the couldn't. There were mortals, whom knew _nothing_ about magic. Sides Sam knew he couldn't leave the manor yet. Not only was he the mourning father of Paige, which people seem to think he needed to hear them express their sorrow, But Sam _had_ to stay for Paige's ½ sisters.

After everyone left, the occupations of the Halliwell manor would go up to the attic, and the _Book of Shadows_. They would get answers.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤

**End Part Five**

_**Author's Note: Blah, Blah, you know the drill by now.**_


	6. Call for a lost one

"Glenn, we would be honored if you stayed." Piper husky said as she walked up to Glenn with Phoebe by her side.

"Thank you." Glenn nodded with tears in his eyes.

"Glenn …" Jessica began. She placed a hand on her husband's right arm.

Glenn jerked his arm away. His wife's touch felt like fire. "Go home, Jessica, you aren't welcomed here any longer." He hissed.

Jessica blinked. "I'll leave the light on for you."

"No need." Glenn said. He pulled the keys to the jeep out of his pocket.

"How are you going to get home?" Jessica took the keys hesitating.

"That's no concern of yours." Glenn frowned.

"I'm your wife, Glenn, of course it's a concern of mine." Jessica said feeling the tears prick at the back of her eyes.

"I'll bring him home." Chris said stopping before he passed bye. He wrapped his arms across his chest.

"Thank you, Chris." Glenn nodded. He knew that he would be orbing that night. "Go home Jessica." He turned away from his wife.

"Good bye Glenn, I love you." Jessica said.

Instead of answer, Glenn walked away towards Paige's father.

Piper, Phoebe and Chris watched as Jessica left the manor with her head held stiffly up and her hands slightly shaking.

₫₫₫₫₫₫₫₫₫₫₫₫₫₫₫₫₫₫₫

After the last mourner finally left; the extended Halliwell family all trooped up to the attic. Piper with Wyatt in her arms led the way; with Phoebe behind her, Sam just ahead of Victor and Chris just ahead of Glenn, who finished the silent line.

After putting Wyatt in his play pen, Piper helped Phoebe set the crystals and the candles, the two remaining Halliwell sisters walked over to the _Book of Shadows_ and saw the page all ready opened to **"the séance"** spell.

Holding hands Piper and Phoebe recited:

"_Hear these words, _

_Hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side._

_Come to me, I summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide_

_And we don't mean you Grams!"_

Millions of twinkling lights appeared. Every breath was held in expectation. The mortals of the room didn't blink at the lights, they wouldn't dare, and they wanted to see _her_ the moment _she_ appeared.

The lights finally formed into a person, a woman, in all her glory. But _not_ the woman they wanted to see at this time.

"Mom." Piper and Phoebe gently cried out allowing the tears to fall down their checks.

At the sight of Patty Halliwell, the two remaining Halliwell sisters knew that the _call for a lost one_ wouldn't work to call forth Paige.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**End Part Six**

_**Author's Note: You know the drill by now.**_


	7. Confrontation

"We didn't want you here, mom, we wanted Paige." Phoebe blurted out.

"I know." Patty nodded. "You can't see Paige right now."

"Why not. _The Power of Three _is broken. For _good_ this time. What harm would it be for us to see Paige?" Piper folded her arms across her chest.

"If you see Paige, now, than she remains alive in your hearts …" Patty started to explain.

"Grams _all ready _fed me that load of crap two and half years ago. When I _tried _ to summon Pure." Piper's chin lifted. "So save me _that load of crap,_ mom!"

Patty allowed her daughter's anger to spill over. She gave Victor the slightest of all nods to keep him from reprimanding their daughter.

"You still have a destiny to full fill." Patty said.

"_Flick_ the freaking _destiny_. Without the _power of three_ we are weaken." Piper shouted.

"You still have the _power of two_." Patty calmly said.

Piper and Phoebe snorted thru their noses. They looked across the room at Sam and lowered their eyes.

"Why Paige?" Sam cried out moving towards Patty's spirit. "Why did _they_ take our little girl?"

Patty turned to face Sam. "It's all part of the grand plan."

"What _grand_ plan?" Sam spat out clenching his hands at his sides.

"I can't tell you." Patty shook her head.

"Then why brother coming here?" Phoebe cried rushing to stand by Sam's right side.

Piper made her way around to stand at Sam's left side.

Patty sided. "You didn't want mom to come. I was the only one left."

"Even now Prue can't come to us." Piper shook her head.

"Prue is with Paige." Patty said with a soft smile.

Both remaining Halliwell sisters head jerked up at this bit of news.

"How are our sisters?" Phoebe whispered.

"Still getting a feel for one another." Patty couldn't help but genuine smile at this.

Piper and Phoebe had a feeling that it was a very stiff and uptight meeting between the eldest and youngest Halliwell sisters.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤

**END PART SEVEN**


	8. Confrotation II

"Chris Perry!" Patty suddenly turned to face the new neoteric white lighter from the future.

Chris stepped forward with an open face. "Yes." He said firmly.

"Tell them everything." Patty simply said.

"Sorry. I can't." Chris replied.

"They deserve to know." Patty came back."

"I can't risk the future." Chris firmly stated as he wrapped his arms around his chest.

"The future _you_ are _right _ now trying to change." Patty raised her eyebrows.

A deep flush came to Chris's checks. I'm doing what I have to do to _save_ Wyatt."

Piper and Phoebe stare even harder at Chris than before this little interaction between their mother and their new young white lighter from the future.

"_They_ have a right to know." Patty firmly said.

Chris shook his head.

"Don't be afraid Christopher. They will understand." Patty gently said.

"Tell us what happens to Wyatt, Chris." Piper softly but firmly said as she stepped to Chris's side. "Tell me, so I can protect my son."

Chris hung his head. He took a long and shaky breath. He looked up and straight into Piper's eyes. "Wyatt is the ruler of all evil."

Phoebe rushed over to stand next to Piper and put a shaky hand on Piper's rigid back.

"H-h-h-h-how could that even happen? Wyatt is ½ witch and ½ white lighter. Wyatt is _good_." Piper cried out. The moment Chris said the words, she believed him, her heart and soul died in her chest.

"Wyatt was turned around this time." Chris replied. "I came back here to find the demon who did it, I came back to _stop_ it from happing."

"Why didn't you just tell us this from the start?" Phoebe shouted.

"So, you knew Paige _died_! We could have _saved_ her." Piper sad mono tonelessly.

Chris shook his head. "Paige is … _was_ alive in the future."

"What the hell happened than?" Piper suddenly shouted.

"I – I don't know." Chris shook his head once more.

"You _killed_ Paige." Glenn rushed up and slugged Chris's right side.

Chris slumped to the floor in the tense and shocked silence.

"Leave Chris alone." Piper angry turned on Glenn. "How dare you hit him."

Piper knelt down a d placed a hand on Chris's head. "Are you all right, Chris?"

Chris blinked the tears from his eyes. "Yea, I am fine m --- Piper."

Nobody noticed the slip of tongue of Chris; expect Patty.

Patty looked up and sighed. "_Blessed be_." The lights around her started to elope her.

"**NO**!" Piper and Phoebe cried out together.

But it was too late; Patty disappeared from sight.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤

**END PART EIGHT**


	9. Council of Elders

"How is Piper?" Leo questioned quickly as Patty appeared in the council of Elders.

"What do _you_ think? She just lost _another_ one of her sisters! Her _baby _sister at that." Patty frowned up to where Leo was sitting.

"So who _is_ Chris?" Leo demanded his voice suddenly hard.

"None of your business. Chris _isn't_ the issue here!" Patty rolled her eyes and turned to the face the eldest Elders table.

"When do you plan on filling my daughters' in on the grand plan?"

"That is no concern of yours." Percy frowned at Patty.

"_Anything_ to do with my family concerns me!" Patty spited.

"What Percy, meant to say is that we will tell your daughters the grand plan when the time is right." Gideon said holding his hands up peacefully as he walked from his front row seat to where Patty was standing.

"I understood Percy _perfectly _well. Thank you very much Gideon." Patty frowned darkly.

Gideon nodded. "Thank you for telling Piper and Phoebe what they needed to know _right_ now."

Gideon sighed deeply. "Now I believe Penny needs your assistants with your _other_ two daughters.

Patty raised her eyebrows. "Oh." She very well knew what Gideon was applying. But it got her gall that this _elder_ was the _one_ telling her that her children needed her.

"Do you have a problem with me, Patty?" Gideon raised his own eye brow.

"Matter of fact I do … " Patty was going to say more when raised female voices could be heard.

With one lost scorching look up at Leo, Patty turned and walked down the solid cloudy walk to the Golden doors of the council of Elder's room.

"Where were we?" Gideon turned back round to face the eldest Elder's table.

ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ

**END PART NINE**


	10. Drama at Halliwell Funeral

"Sorry about hitting you man. It's just … Paige's sudden death. I'm just so angry and I took it out on you." Glenn stuffed his hands deep in his pockets as he stared at Chris.

"Don't sweat it." Chris shrugged. "Any time you need an punching bag, I'm here."

"I want to apolize to you two; I shouldn't have gone off like that, at your sister's funeral." Glenn turned to face Piper and Phoebe.

"What's a Halliwell sister's funeral _without _ drama?" Phoebe quipped. "At least it isn't an demon bounty hunter after another demon. At least there isn't a fire to put out."

"Don't ask. _EVER_!" Piper firmly stated.

Everyone in the room understood that the subject of Prue's funeral was off limits.

"So how tense do you think the meeting between Pure and Paige is?" Phoebe asked as she walked over to _the Book of Shadows_ and closed it.

"I can find out if you want." Sam's face brightened. "I do have access to _up there_ after all."

Hope lighted up Piper and Phoebe's faces as they looked quickly over at Sam, Paige's _white lighter_ father.

"What are you waiting for?" Victor demanded. "Get up there all ready."

Without another word Sam orbed. But Sam reappeared a mere second later in the Halliwell's attic.

"What happened why did you come back?" Piper asked.

"I can't go up there. The damn Elders _blocked _ the gateway from me." Sam glared up at the ceiling.

"**WHAT**!" Piper and Phoebe scream.

"You **_ARE_** dead. How can _they_ deny you access?" Victor asked.

"When they said no access to Paige, they mean it." Piper walked over and picked up a sleepily Wyatt. "Dad, you can have Paige's room if you would like." With her sleeping son in her arms Piper left the attic.

"I'm ready to go home now Chris." Glenn nodded over at the neurotic white lighter from the future.

Chris walked over and touched Glenn's shoulder and the two men orbed out.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**END PART TEN**


	11. Premonition Coming True

"Thanks Chris." Glenn nodded folding his arms across his chest.

"Any time." Chris said before orbing out of Glenn and Jessica's apartment.

"Glenn?" Jessica asked walking from the hall that led to the bedroom and bathroom into the living space.

"Go back to sleep Jessica." Glenn turned towards the table where he kept a picture of Paige on. "Where's Paige's picture?" He turned to face his wife.

"In a drawer." Jessica truthfully said.

"Get it. **NOW**!" Glenn shouted.

Jessica shook her head.

Glenn rushed over to the cabinet and jerked out the top drawer. Paige's smiling face looked up at him. He slowly and gently picked up the frame. "Get out." Glenn said without tearing his eyes off of Paige's picture.

"No." Jessica firmly stated.

Glenn walked over to the table and set the picture frame in its proper place. "I said get out."

Glenn walked over to the apartment door and unlocked it and opened it.

"No." Jessica stated again.

Glenn stormed over to Jessica and grabbed her arm. He jerked her the short distance to the door. "**GET OUT**!" He screamed. He let Jessica go and slammed the door.

"**GLENN I LOVE YOU**!" Jessica pounded on the door.

Glenn went to the stereo and put the CD and song that was his and Paige's favorite and blasted it at top volume.

Glenn walked over to the table where Paige's picture was and picked the frame up. Tears streaked down his checks as he traced her face with his finger.

ﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙ

**END PART ELEVEN**


	12. Sleepless San Fransico Night

Sam intellect knew _why_ Piper gave Victor Paige's room for the night. _He did. _Sam slammed his fists into the all ready flattened pillow.

"Paige is … _was_ … is _my_ daughter. Not Victors." Sam slammed his fists repeating as he said this. "I should be in Paige's room tonight; I should be smelling my daughter's last scent. Not Victor.

"Victor, who would have denied Paige, her _rightful_ place in her mother's life; had Patty lived." Sam new this not to be true. But he found it easier to be angry than to have to deal with the overwhelming grief.

**IN PAIGE'S ROOM**

_I shouldn't be here. I have no right to be here. Paige **wasn't** my daughter. I know that Piper gave me the room, because Prue spent the rest of her life, after Piper and Leo got married, in here. I left the night of Pure's funeral, so I didn't get the chance to say a final good – bye to Prue in her bedroom_. Victor got off of the couch that was next to the bed.

_I lost my chance with Prue. I won't allow Sam to lose his chance with Paige._ Victor left the bedroom.

**DOWN STAIRS**

**PUNCH, SLAM, PUNCH**

"Sam." Victor said walking into the living room.

**PUNCH**

"Sam." Victor said a little louder. He knew better than to place a hand on the white lighter's shoulders.

"What _do_ you want?" Sam grunted as he tossed the pillow aside.

"I wanted to tell you I'm taking the couch tonight." Victor said.

"What." Sam stare unbelieving up at Victor.

"Go to Paige's room." Victor gently said.

"Piper gave _you_ Paige's room tonight. **NOT** ME. _Her father_." Sam stood up. "Piper gave _her_ father _my_ daughter's room; on the night of my daughter's _funeral_ nerveless."

Victor stayed where he was. "Keep it coming Sam. Let it all out."

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!"** Sam screamed.

**PIPER'S OFFICE P3**

Tears rolled unheeded down Chris's checks.

"I'm so sorry Aunt Paige. I – I didn't mean for this to happen." Chris stared up at the ceiling. He knew that they could hear him _up there_. So he was able to mix a blocking post ion.

"But with your death that means _she_ won't die." Chris wiped his checks as he sat up. "Doesn't it?"

**PHOEBE'S BEDROOM**

Phoebe stared at the wall. She held Paige's favorite sweater in her hands. "Why can't I get a premonition?" Angry tears crept into her eyes.

**WYATT'S NURSERY**

Piper leaned against the door that led to Wyatt's nursery from her bedroom. She watched her only son sleep thru dried eyes.

Piper hadn't shed a tear since the moment when she realized that Paige was truly dead. She _forbid_ herself to shed any tears of grief for Paige.

If Piper allowed grief in, than Paige was really dead, gone, _to never return_. Piper _refused_ to lose _another_ of her sisters. _Another_ family member to the all mighty Elders!

**HALLWAY**

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!**" echoed off the walls.

Piper opened her door and quickly shut it before Sam's screaming woke Wyatt.

Phoebe joined Piper in the hall as they listened wide eyed.

**DOWN STAIRS**

"**WHERE DO YOU GET OFF TELLING ME TO LET IT ALL OUT! I'M THE ONE WHO LOST HIS DAUGHTER. THE DAUGHTER WHO HE JUST REUNINTED WITH!** Sam screamed getting red faced and bugged eyed.

"Lower your voice Sam." Victor said.

"**NO!"** Sam roared. **"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO LOWER MY VOICE! I DON'T GIVE A FREAKING CARE IF THE STUPID, SELFFISH ELDERS HEAR ME!"**

"What about _my_ daughters and _my_ grandson?" Victor asked.

Sam suddenly rushed at Victor and slugged Victor in the chin. The rave and anger finally found its home. Sam rained punches on Victor.

"Oh my God." Phoebe cried as she rushed down the stairs behind Piper.

The two Halliwell sisters stop at the shake of Victor's head.

Sam suddenly stepped away from Victor breathing heavily.

"Is that all you have in you Sam?" Victor spat out the blood that welled up in his mouth.

Sam rushed and rammed his head into Victor's solid chest.

Victor stepped back a step but stayed up right. He waited for even more blows.

Sam broke down with heart wrenching sobs. He wrapped his arms around Victor and cried on the other man's right shoulder.

Victor grabbed hold of the white lighter allowing Sam's heart wrenching tears to soak his cotton pajama long sleeved top.

Piper turned eyes dried and went into the kitchen. She knew that tea was in order that night.

Phoebe wrapped her arms around herself as she allowed her tears to fall.

®®®®®®®®®®®®

**END PART TWELVE**

**_Author's Note: I know white lighters are 'angels'. That's why I didn't have Sam cussing when he screamed._**

_**But what a wonderful powerful moment between Sam and Victor.**_


	13. Tea Anyone?

**PART 13:**

**TEA ANYONE?**

Piper turned the tap off after the solid silver tea pot was filled to the line. She turned and set the tea pot on the lower right hand burner and turned the heat on to the highest number.

The sounds of Sam's heart wrenching sobs echoed throughout the manor. _If Wyatt wakes up screamin_g_ I highly doubt we would be able to hear him over Sam._ Piper sighed deeply. _I don't blame Sam for his grief; but I hope Wyatt isn't affected by it tonight._

The tea pot whistered. _Of course mommy, Aunt Phoebe and Auntie Pa …_ tears begun to blur Piper's vision. "Get a hold of yourself Piper Halliwell." She took the tea pot off the burner. She turned the burner off before moving a few steps over to the solid wooden island counter top.

Piper set the tea pot on the solid wood breakfeast tray along with the four solid black mugs she had set while the water was boiling.

_I hope Chris is having a few hours of sleep tonight. I'll need him to keep an eye on Wyatt to mower, while I try to catch up my sleep._ Piper picked up the tray and carefully made her way into the living room.

₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧

Sam finally got a hold of himself as he realized that his sobs carried through out the manor. If it was loud downstairs, than it would reason be a medium level at least upstairs. He remembered Wyatt was asleep in the nursery.

Sam moved away from Victor as he wiped his sleeve over his eyes to wipe what tears he could. "I'm sorry for being so loud." He looked over at Piper whom stood at the space between the entry way that faced the stair case and the living room.

"Doesn't sound like Wyatt, has waken." Piper said walking into the living room with the tray. She placed the tray on the coffee table. "Tea anyone?"

Phoebe tried to stop her silent tears, but she couldn't. She didn't want the others to know that she was breaking down, tonight was for Sam's grief. Phoebe didn't want to take the families soul support from Paige's father.

**END PART 13**


	14. Demon Attack

**Part 14:**

**DEMON ATTACK**

Piper walked over to where Phoebe was kneeling on the floor holding onto herself. She bent down and wrapped her arms around her younger sister and pulled Phoebe to her. She allowed Phoebe to silently son into her chest. Piper rubbed Phoebe's shaking back as she stared dried eyed over at the wall where she had hung the photo of herself, Phoebe and Paige, the day that Paige had moved into the manor.

Bright lights lit up the living room. "I'm sorry for intruding." Chris softly said after he finished forming.

"You aren't intruding Chris." Victor said as he finally let go of Sam.

"Thanks …" Chris huskily said. He almost said something that he shouldn't say. But lucky no one caught his unfinished sentence.

Chris turned to where Piper and Phoebe were huddled. He saws Phoebe's grief and Piper keeping a firm hold on her own. His lowered as he felt his tears overcome him once again.

Suddenly a demon shimmered in and threw a fire ball towards Piper and Phoebe.

Chris was able to stop the fire ball from hitting the two remaining Halliwell sisters.

"Hell no!" Piper stood to her feet as Phoebe quickly pulled away. "Not tonight! Not the night that we buried our baby sister." Her hands threw forward and the demon blew into many pieces around the living room.

Another demon shimmered in behind Piper. He held his hand up and formed a large fire ball. He raised his hand to throw it at Piper's back.

"Look out Piper!" Phoebe screamed as she rushed towards Piper and managed to push Piper aside just as the fire ball was thrown.

The fire ball missed the two, remaining Halliwell sisters by a mere inch. The fire ball crashed into the picture of Piper, Phoebe and Paige that was taken the day when Paige moved into the manor.

With fire in her eyes Piper stood straight and tall and flung her hands out and the demon screamed in horror as he burst into flames.

**END PART FOURTEEN**


	15. Finally Breaking Down

**Part 15:**

**FINALLY BREAKING DOWN**

Chris looked down at the picture that he had finally found after a week long sleep less week at looking at a few hundred dozens negatives. He had finally found the negative of Piper, Phoebe and Paige the day Paige moved into the manor. The picture that the second demon had destroyed.

Chris had turned Piper's office at P3 into a dark room and he had carefully developed the negative into a 16 x 12 picture. He had found the exact picture frame that the original picture was in.

Once he had carefully placed the picture in the frame he orbed out of Piper's office at P3 into the Halliwell manor's family room.

"I have something for you two." Chris said slowly turning the picture frame around.

Phoebe and Piper eyes rounded wide as they saw the picture that they thought was destroyed for all time.

"How?" Phoebe whispered.

"I found all your negatives and I spent all week searching until I finally found it. I finally found it during the wee hours this morning. I turned Piper's office into a dark room and developed it. I found a copy of the frame that the original picture was in." Chris said.

"I know it's not the original, but I figured you would want another picture form the negative." Chris never took his eyes off of the two sisters. "I was thinking if you two blessed it, than no demon or warlock can ever destroy it again. It will be safe for all time."

Piper stared at the picture of herself, Phoebe and Paige, the picture that she never thought she would lay her eyes on again. She stared into Paige's carefree and truly happy wide smiling face and the wall around her heart finally broke. The dam finally broke and the tears that she had forced behind the tall wall finally found release.

With heart wretched sobs Piper wrapped her arms across her stomach and bent over so her head touched her knees.

**END PART FIFTEEN**


	16. The End?

**PART 16:**

**THE END?**

"Finally."

Phoebe swung quickly around from her sobbing older sister to see her baby ½ sister standing there smiling at the group. "P-paige."

Paige walked over to Phoebe and put her arms around her sister and hugged her and kissed her on the check. She pulled away and walked over to where Piper was still sitting sobbing. She knelt down and placed her arms around her older sister's waist and pulled Piper into a hug. "Hey there sis."

Piper wrapped her arms around Paige and sobbed. Once her tears were through she pulled away but not letting Paige go. "What took you so long?" She asked.

"I couldn't come back till you finally allowed yourself to grieve for me." Paige said. Paige moved her right hand so she was able to hold it out for Phoebe to take. Once Phoebe took her hand Piper finally let her sister go but only allowing Paige to take a seat in between the two remaining living Halliwell sisters. Piper took Paige's left hand.

"Why did the Elders take you also?" Piper asked with tears still falling gently down her checks. She looked over at Phoebe and saw her younger sister crying also.

"It was part of the grand plan." Paige said.

"What freaking grand plan!" Piper demanded.

"I can't tell you yet." Paige said. "Don't be anger. Everything is going to be all right."

"How long can you stay?" Phoebe asked with fear in her eyes.

"I'm here for good." Paige laughed. "I'm now a full time white lighter. The Elders gave me full white lighter powers when I got up there."

"Are you going to be our white lighter now?" Phoebe asked.

"No. Chris is to remain your white lighter. At least until he is finished with what he came back to do." Paige looked up at Chris. "You and I need to talk mister."

"We have time." Chris said with a relieved smile on his face. "Good to have you back." A look of confusion came over his face. "What I am wondering is why couldn't Sam go up there to see you? Why was Sam banded?"

"I couldn't have any contact with down here until Phoebe and Piper gave into their grief over my death. So the Elders blocked up there from Sam." Paige explained.

"How are grams, mom and Prue?" Piper asked.

"They were sad that I had to die so soon after meeting you. But once the Elders explained to us what the grand plan was they knew that I wasn't going to be away from you for too long." Paige said.

"How was your time with Prue?" Phoebe couldn't keep the smirk off of her lips.

"It was interesting." Paige laughed suddenly. "It took a while but Prue and I are behaving like sisters finally."

"Good." Piper and Phoebe said with sighs.

Before any of the Halliwell sisters could fire more questions at Paige once more, blue and white sparkling lights lit up the living room in front of the fire place.

"Paige." Sam gave a glad cry as he finished forming.

Paige stood up letting her sister's hands go and rushed over to her biological father. "Hello dad." She softly said as she stopped in front of Sam.

Sam didn't say anything else he just wrapped his arms around his daughter and pulled her to his chest. He allowed his tears to fall freely down on top of Paige's head.

™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™

**THE END **

**OR** **IS JUST THE BEGINNING?**

**_Author's Note: Here is the end to my "Power of Two" story. Don't worry the second story of this series will be posted soon. Hopefully before the New Year._**


End file.
